A typical rodless cylinder assembly includes an elongate cylinder having an axially extending slot therein and a piston assembly which moves reciprocally within the elongated cylinder under fluid pressure. The assembly is "rodless" in that rather than including a piston rod which is joined to a piston, the piston assembly is coupled to a motion transmitting element which extends through the slot. The motion transmitting element is coupled externally to a carriage or saddle which reciprocates with the piston assembly and to which a workpiece support, tool, tool support, etc. can be mounted or secured.
The axially extending slot is sealed by means of a sealing strip or band which is pressed against the axially extending slot by internal fluid pressures. The sealing strip or band is pulled away from the axially extending slot at the center of the piston assembly whereat the motion transmitting element extends through the slot.
Because of the complexity of the components of rodless cylinder assemblies and particularly the interaction and cooperation of various component elements, there are many features of rodless cylinder assemblies which have been the focus of improvement over the years. Improvements for rodless cylinder assemblies have focused on such elements as the sealing strip or band structures, the carriage assemblies, carriage guide means, piston brake assemblies, etc.
The present invention is directed to improvements to rodless cylinder assemblies which have not been proposed or considered here-to-date.